Doki Doki Wild
by ModernDivine
Summary: Sakura drew her hands away from Naruto long enough to yank off her tank top and fling it backwards over her head. It landed on the kitchen table, next to Kakashi-sensei's untouched collection of Icha Icha. "OH KAMI-SAMA... I EVEN READ THERE!" Oh dear. NaruSaku caught in a compromising position.


In Naruto's defense, he didn't think Sakura would jump him when they entered his apartment.

He had thought they'd linger by the door, and maybe talk for a bit before she left, since they had an agreement to never do anything at Naruto's apartment. He just moved in with Kakashi and Yamato. It was just too risky.

Apparently Sakura had thrown caution to the wind.

Naruto couldn't really say that he was displeased by this unexpected turn of events, because he wasn't. Not even remotely.

But you see, there was just this one problem—

Sakura was practically ripping his shirt off of him, and finally he managed to shrug out of it before she legitimately tore it. She backed him towards the kitchen table, and when his back hit the hard edge he suppressed a wince, knowing it would bruise.

"Sakura-chan…" he began, determined to tell her that maybe they should move this to her house. Or hell, even the hallway would be safer. But the rest of his sentence turned into a hiss when she nipped at his collarbone and started to fiddle with the zipper on his uniform.

Naruto had no idea what had happened to make his girlfriend so horny, but he' have to figure it out and then make it happened again.

Sakura drew her hands away from him long enough to yank off her tank top and fling it backwards over her head.

It landed on the kitchen counter, next to Kakashi's _untouched_ collection of _Icha Icha _books.

Kakashi's books.

Naruto's mind whirled. His roommates could literally walk in at any second (though they were handling a mission at the moment), but on the other hand there was an eyeful of Sakura's cleavage in his face.

Naruto's body made the decision for him. His hands began to run up and down the length of her torso and Sakura leaned into his touch, letting out a breathy moan. Naruto tilted his head and started to lay open mouthed kisses on the soft skin of her neck and he was practically dizzy with excitement because this was going to be awesome and—

"OH KAMI."

Both Naruto and Sakura froze. Naruto's head was still buried in her neck and Sakura's fingers were curled in the waistband of Naruto's already half undone jeans.

"OH MY GOD."

Naruto slowly began to pull his hands away from his girlfriend and hold them up in the air as a sign of surrender.

Sakura, however, kept her hands on Naruto's body, which did nothing to help stall Naruto's excitement.

Really, this was exactly why they'd agreed to never do this here.

Just near the entrance to the living room, Kakashi was covering his face with both of his hands, half turned away from them. Naruto heard snickering and, with his peripheral vision, saw Yamato and Sai leaning against the hinge.

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES, BAKA!" Yamato shouted, voice strangely uneven, and his eyes wide.

Instead Sakura finally pulled her hands off of Naruto and crossed them over her chest. She was pissed. "Sai-kun!" she snapped. "What are you doing here? I thought you all had to work!"

"We just got back early!" Kakashi snapped before Sai could respond, as he pulled his hands away from his face. He stomped over to the counter and grabbed Sakura's discarded tank top ("Oh,ew, my poor books! No not _Make-Out Tactics!_") before throwing it at her. "What is this?" he pointed to both of them still in their rather compromising position and made a funny little motion with his finger.

"Yes, what was _that_ doing there, dickless?" The pale man next to Yamato, clarified in disbelief.

Sakura's green eyes narrowed into slits. "What do you think this is? Naruto and I were about to—"

Then their captain threw up his hands in a very un-Yamato like manner, squirming.

"NOOO. Don't say it!"

"—HAVE SEX. WE WERE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX."

"NOOOO THIS IS WHAT JIRAIYA-SAMA FORETOLD WOULD HAPPEN IN MAKE-OUT TACTICS!"

Sasuke sighed at Kakashi's antics as Naruto face-palmed.

Kakashi was practically foaming at the mouth. "I THOUGHT WE ALL HAD AN AGREEMENT THAT YOU TWO WOULD NOT PERFORM DOKI DOKI UNDER THIS ROOF FOR FEAR OF—" he gestured wildly with his hands and arms "—THIS HAPPENING."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw that they practically sprawled across the kitchen table.

"AND OH KAMI- SAMA WE EVEN EAT THERE. I _READ _THERE_!_"

Sakura rolled her eyes and huffed as Kakashi continued his rant. "I put my dainty collection here. And you two are all laying on it half naked and and and—"

He pointed an accusing finger at Naruto, unwilling to express his pain as Sai finished," He means that this is the foulest of all betrayals."

Naruto just sighed and continued holding up his hands.

"YOU KIDS COULD HAVE AT LEAST PUT A SEAL ON THE DOORKNOB OR SOMETHING AND GIVEN US GUYS A LITTLE WARNING—"

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"YOU TWO—" he began, as the couple cringed, afraid he would kick Naruto out of the apartment.

"…ARE NO LONGER INVITED TO THE PREMIERE SHOWING OF THE NEW 'DOKI DOKI FANTASY' WITH ME AND JIRAIYA ON FRIDAY (as Sakura's mouth opened agape, with an incredulous, "As if we'd watch _that_ with you!) I TAKE BACK YOUR INVITE—"

"Senpai…" Yamato began, sweat forming on his temple.

"WE HAD AN AGREEMENT. WE HAD AN _AGREEMENT_."

"KAKASHI."

And finally, finally he shut up. Their sensei was red in the face, his fists clenched by his sides.

Sakura had a Cheshire cat smile on her face. It worried Naruto a little bit.

"Do you remember that time we caught you and Yamato-taichou stealing sake from Shishou's office when we were still at the meeting with the Daimyo?"

Naruto's mouth fell open. "Wait, what?"

Sakura ignored him.

If Kakashi wasn't red before he was now. "Um. No."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You're lying. I know you remember."

Kakashi gulped.

"If you don't want me to tell everyone, and I mean Tsunade-sama about that little tryst, then I suggest you turn around and leave for the rest of the evening."

Kakashi looked flabbergasted. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and made a hmpf noise. "You're cruel, manipulative, and a maniacal version of Tsunade. I am almost proud."

Then he turned around and walked out of the apartment but not before Sai claimed, "You know I must recommend a book I found where its contents display 'sex every day in every way'. I believe it was called _Position of the Day_, it could be put to good use. I'm sure it would be a great investm—" but he was pulled out the door before he finished as it slammed behind him.

Naruto turned and gaped at Sakura. Ignoring Sai's aforementioned book, he turned and looked at his girlfriend, "Wait Kaka-sensei was the one that pulled that prank? I thought that was _you! _And since when are you the blackmailing type? And—"

She kissed his lips to shut him up. Then she barely pulled away and whispered, "Let's just pick up where we left off."

* * *

**A/N: Coming up with Kaka's lines were just too irresistable. Laughed way too hard while writing this (and Sai's) , which is never a good sign, especially when you're living with a foreginer for a roommate. Gah! Oh well...at least** **someone was amused during my one-shot creation.**

**Hope you enjoyed & let me know what you think!**


End file.
